Yours
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Extended version de Mine. Et si tu passais un contrat avec moi ? Il semble que maintenant Dean n'ait plus vraiment le choix.


Un cri retentit dans la nuit

**YOURS**

Voilà la version longue de Mine qui m'a été pas mal demandée. Je m'y suis pris un peu à la dernière minutesachant que je voulais absolument la poster avant la sortie du season finale, pour ne pas gâcher ma surprise  J'ai essayé de m'inspirer au maximum du trailer pour que ça paraisse plus réaliste. J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qu m'ont fait confiance et aussi aux autres. L'histoire est toujours du point de vue de Sam.

ATTENTION : WINCEST ET SPOILERS SAISON 3.

Un cri retentit dans la nuit. Le cri d'un homme qui souffre, qui a peur et ne veut pas mourir. Un cri comme il en a entendus des centaines, parce que c'est son boulot de sauver des hommes comme celui-là. C'est dur à dire, mais il n'y fait plus trop attention, les hurlements ne servent plus aujourd'hui qu'à déterminer où se trouve la victime ainsi que la chose qui cherche à la tuer.

Mais ce cri-là, qui se répercute entre les arbres de cette forêt immonde, est différent, car c'est le cri de la seule personne qui lui reste à aimer : son frère.

« Dean ! » hurle-t-il à son tour, mais cette fois seul le silence lui répond. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, il sera minuit dans deux minutes. Il a plus que jamais l'impression d'être impuissant, et que cette histoire n'aura pas de fin heureuse. Pour la combattre, il se remet à courir ; ça fait des heures qu'il court, des jours et même des mois, et au fond de lui il sait que cette course va s'arrêter cette nuit, même s'il ne le veut pas. Il sait qu'il aura beau accélérer jusqu'à cracher ses poumons, il a perdu son frère le jour où on lui a planté ce couteau dans le dos.

Il a vu en chemin les pires abominations du monde, et, là, parmi les ombres des fourrés, il aperçoit les carcasses gémissantes de tous ceux qu'il a assassinés. Lorsqu'il sent des doigts de fer se refermer sur sa jambe puis le contact mou d'un lit de feuilles détrempées, il se dit qu'il donnerait tout à cet instant pour sombrer dans la folie la plus noire. Malheureusement, il est toujours bien conscient quand l'armée de cadavres entreprend de l'étouffer de ses chairs putréfiées et quand il se rend compte à la lumière de la lune que l'humidité du sol vient du fait qu'il nage actuellement dans une mare de sang en pleine coagulation. Terrorisé, il ferme les yeux très fort, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et que son esprit torturé lui soufflait que les monstres de papa allait bientôt venir le dévorer tout cru. Il imagina les bras de Dean qui venaient doucement se refermer autour de sa poitrine, lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, et qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger.

A cette pensée, il tente de se débattre : il ne doit pas abandonner maintenant et donner à son frère une raison de rompre sa promesse. Il réalise soudain que c'est inutile, il est à nouveau seul dans l'obscurité. Enfin, presque seul. A quelques mètres devant lui, se trouve une forme allongée, immobile. Dean.

Il s'approche en rampant, à bout de force, et pose enfin sa tête sur le torse de son frère. Sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge : plus aucun cœur ne bat là-dedans. Il laisse son regard dériver jusqu'à ce visage, jusqu'à ces yeux figés dans la plus grande terreur qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter.

« Dean… » Les larmes coulent librement sur son visage tandis qu'il laisse échapper ce murmure de désespoir. Dean… Dean est mort et il n'a rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Le hululement lointain d'un hibou lui fait relever la tête. Il est minuit passé de une minute et la nature reprend ses droits sur le Mal qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes auparavant.

« C'est comme ça que ça va se passer tu sais. »

La voix enfantine qui s'éleve le glace entièrement. Il baisse les yeux et voit que ce n'est plus Dean à côté de lui, mais une petite fille, une jolie petite fille avec des yeux tous blancs.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de lutter comme ça, ça ne servira à rien. Il est déjà parti. Et quand tu pourras plus le nier je m'assurerai qu'il ne soit pas le seul à me rejoindre en Enfer. »

La bouche de la petite s'ouvre en grand et laisse filer une épaisse fumée noire qui envahit son nez, ses oreilles et ses yeux. Il hurle, et la forêt disparaît pour de bon.

Je me réveille en sursaut comme tous les matins depuis des semaines. Encore un cauchemar. Le réveil poussiéreux indique 9h30 du matin ; il est tard, j'aurais du me lever bien avant. J'entends le bruit de la douche, Dean est encore dans la salle de bain.

Dean… C'est en pensant à lui que mon rêve me revient complètement, et que la réalisation pénètre peu à peu mon esprit embrouillé par le sommeil. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour, le terme de la plus courte et la plus douloureuse année de ma vie. Demain il n'y aura plus personne dans la salle de bain, et ce qui restera du corps de mon frère reposera à six pieds sous terre pendant que son âme brûlera en Enfer. Quant à moi…

Je ne préfère pas y penser. Je ne veux pas devenir le monstre que le Farceur m'a montré. Je ne veux pas savoir que je suis capable de faire tant de mal.

Dean sort de la salle de bain en boxer et me regarde un instant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il n'essaie même plus de cacher sa détresse : quelque part, c'est bon signe, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il s'ouvre à moi dans d'autres circonstances.

Je pense à ce cri inhumain qu'il poussait dans mon cauchemar et à nouveau une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je ne peux même pas me vanter de comprendre ce qu'il ressent et ça me tue. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre mais qu'y aurait-il à dire ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de connaître l'heure exacte de sa mort, que de savoir qu'on va passer le restant de l'éternité en Enfer et que même si on revient sur Terre un jour ce sera sous la forme d'une créature qui aura perdu toute son humanité ? Je crois que c'est ça qui le torture le plus, même si le cas de Ruby lui a sans doute redonné de l'espoir. Il redoute que ce qu'il deviendra revienne un jour pour s'en prendre à moi.

« Trois litres d'eau bénite pour tes pensées, » me dit-il soudain avec un ersatz de sourire. « Ne me dis rien, » ajoute-t-il avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux. « Il me semble que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Jessica Alba. »

« Dean, je… »

« Non Sammy, finalement je préfère ne rien savoir de tes fantasmes sulfureux. J'ai faim. Ca me dirait bien de faire sa fête à la tarte aux pommes du café d'en face, ainsi qu'à la serveuse, mais bon ça dès le matin ça risque d'être légèrement indigeste. » affirme-t-il en regardant son entrejambe comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant particulièrement capricieux.

Il aurait pu être un bon père, je crois, et un mari adorable et prévenant. C'est à moi qu'il est marié si l'on peut dire, et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû le libérer de ses obligations envers moi depuis longtemps. J'aurais dû partir pour que jamais il ne me retrouve après l'avoir obligé à rester auprès de Cassie. J'aurais dû faire beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu sauver mon frère et l'empêcher de n'avoir pour seule vie sentimentale qu'une serveuse ou deux sautées au hasard dans les toilettes d'un café ou dans celles d'un bar glauque. J'aurais dû laisser à Jo le temps de le séduire, sans doute, avant ou après avoir essayé de la tuer.

Je le suis au café dans un état second, et commande sans trop y croire des pancakes aux myrtilles qui sont sans doute délicieux mais qui semblent faits de carton dans ma bouche desséchée. Dean, lui, dévore sa tarte avec tellement d'entrain que j'ai à peine le temps de voir apparaître une part dans son assiette qu'elle est déjà au fond de son estomac.

« Le dernier repas du condamné, » affirme la voix dérangeante de la gamine de mon rêve. Lilith a décidé de ne pas me laisser en paix.

Le reste de la journée passe à une telle vitesse que j'ai à peine le temps de voir la nuit arriver. Dean a mangé hamburger sur hamburger et a dragué tous les membres du sexe opposé qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce matin, il a encore essayé de me faire croire que tout était normal, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Mais il y a quelques minutes, il s'est assis devant la fenêtre et observe silencieusement les étoiles. Je vois bien que la main qui tient sa bière tremble et que des larmes menacent de couler de ses yeux. Je prends une chaise et m'assoies à ses côtés, profitant d'un des derniers moments que nous passons ensemble.

« Tu crois qu'en Enfer il y aura une fenêtre comme celle-là ? Une fenêtre d'où je pourrais voir si tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises en mon absence ? » me demande-t-il dans un soupir.

« Tu n'iras pas en Enfer, je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? On a éliminé toutes les options ! Et je t'interdis de t'interposer Sammy, je te l'interdis tu entends ?! » s'écrie-t-il avec rage.

« Il y a encore quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. On a dû passer à côté de quelque chose, » je m'entends dire ces mots avec désespoir, plus pour me convaincre moi-même qu'autre chose. Je sais qu'il n'y plus rien à tenter, qu'il est trop tard, mais c'est trop dur à accepter, bien trop dur.

« Et quoi Sammy, hein ? Tes pouvoirs démoniaques cachés qui n'ont jamais voulu se montrer ? C'est évident que les démons vont être morts de peur quand tu leur diras : « Attention, n'avancez plus je suis le grand méchant Samuel Winchester et je vais tous vous éclater avec mes supers visions qui font peur ! Ca fait putain de sérieux face à eux, tu trouves pas ? »

Je n'écoute plus Dean, une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit. Une idée complètement folle, le genre d'idée qui n'apparaît que lorsqu'on a plus rien à perdre.

« Et si tu passais un contrat avec moi ? »

Dean me regarde pendant quelques secondes, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, puis secoue la tête et hausse son éternel sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? » demande-t-il avec lassitude.

Je respire un bon coup, ça ne va pas être facile de lui exposer ma théorie ; il risque de ne pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre.

« Dans ton petit speech de tout à l'heure, il y a une chose sur laquelle tu avais raison : j'ai bien du sang démoniaque qui coule dans mes veines. Et il n'y aucune raison pour que ce sang ne soit plus actif ; si je ne n'ai plus de visions, c'est juste parce que Yeux-Jaunes est mort et que je ne peux donc plus voir par ses yeux. Jusque là tu me suis ? »

Il acquiesce doucement, je crois qu'il ne voit pas très bien où je veux en venir.

« Bien, si j'ai du sang de démon dans les veines, ça veut dire qu'en théorie, je possède aussi la totalité de leurs facultés, dont celle de sceller un contrat avec un mortel. »

« En théorie, oui. Mais rien n'a jamais prouvé que… » tente-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Il n'y a aucune raison que je n'ai pas ces aptitudes, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais voulu m'en servir. Alors disons que si je te propose un contrat stipulant que tu m'appartiens et que je suis le seul à décider de quand tu mourras, que tu acceptes ce contrat et qu'on le scelle correctement, Lilith ne pourra plus rien faire. »

« Hum… Minute ! Un contrat qui stipule que je t'appartiens ? C'est du délire ! Rien ne prouve que ça marchera et puis…Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la manière dont on scelle _correctement_ un contrat ? »

« Pas vraiment, » je réponds en baissant les yeux. « Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, les femmes démons aiment bien embrasser leurs futurs « associés ». Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose en particulier, mais il se pourrait bien que ça fasse partie du rituel. »

« Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour sceller le contrat ?! » hurle Dean, l'air complètement estomaqué.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, je crois que ça ne suffira pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? » demanda-t-il, soudain calmé, l'expression de son visage semblant hésiter entre le dégoût et l'ahurissement le plus total.

« Je… »

J'aimerais l'exprimer clairement, mais je crois que c'est le genre de phrase qu'on ne peut pas juste dire, comme ça, mine de rien ; c'est bien trop important et bien trop fou. Sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais, je m'approche de lui et pose mon front contre le sien. Il est tellement sidéré qu'il n'ose même plus bouger. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si je ne peux pas en parler, alors je vais essayer de lui montrer.

Je me concentre et visualise l'espace d'un instant nos deux corps nus, enlacés sur le lit juste derrière nous. Je tente de ne laisser aucun doute sur ce que nous faisons tout en en dévoilant le moins possible : je ne veux pas le braquer, et même pour moi la situation paraît encore légèrement floue. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir un jour ce genre de pensées, consciemment ou inconsciemment ; après tout il reste mon frère et je suis en train de briser avec cette image un des plus grands tabous du monde, de mon monde. Je relève la tête et la secoue doucement. Plus de place pour les scrupules. Je dois le sauver.

Dean me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, et alors je comprends que ça a marché. Il sait où je veux en venir.

« Tu…Nous…C'est… » bégaye-t-il, l'air perdu.

« Si tu ne peux pas le dire ne te force pas. Evidemment ça a l'air dingue mais je crois sincèrement que c'est la seule solution qu'il reste. Ca ne me plait pas vraiment plus qu'à toi mais je refuse que tu meures en sachant que je n'ai pas tout tenté pour te sauver. Je n'y survivrai pas. »

« Mais tu es mon frère merde, c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'écrie-t-il, au bord des larmes. « Les frères ne font pas ce genre de choses ! C'est comme un viol et… »

« Ce n'est pas un viol puisque c'est moi qui te le propose. »

« Mais c'est immoral, je… »

« Dean, tu as le droit de refuser ce contrat, mais par pitié ne me sors pas le coup de l'immoralité. Tu n'as jamais cru en Dieu alors si moi j'arrive à surmonter ça, je pense que c'est aussi dans tes cordes. »

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes, comme s'il cherchait d'autres arguments pour me tenir tête. Il est sûrement à bout de nerfs et les larmes coulent à présent sur son visage. Je crois que je pleure aussi d'ailleurs, et depuis un bon moment. Il ne faut pas que je craque maintenant, je sens que j'y suis presque, il va céder, j'en suis sûr.

« Je ne veux pas mourir… » commence-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je ne le laisse pas continuer.

« Alors accepte. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai… »

« Mais Papa me fera souffrir mille morts s'il apprend que…que…ça. Où que j'aille, il me poursuivra et me fera crier grâce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je lui ai promis de te protéger Sammy, pas de te faire des trucs pas…pas naturels. »

Papa. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Papa est mort Dean, et bien mort. Son âme repose en paix quelque part et même s'il nous voit et qu'il s'arrache les cheveux en constatant à quel point ses fils sont des idiots, il ne pourra rien y changer. Il s'agit de toi et moi là : de toi, de moi et du fait que je suis parfaitement incapable de vivre sans toi –espèce de connard- pour veiller sur moi. Il s'agit du fait que je ne veux pas rester seul, et que je suis prêt à n'importe quoi, et je dis bien n'importe quoi pour que tu vives encore longtemps à mes côtés même si je sais que c'est totalement égoïste de ma part. De toutes façons tu en sais quelque chose, vu que c'est exactement ce que tu as fait pour moi il y a un an aujourd'hui. Tu as sacrifié ton âme pour moi Dean, et sacrifier mon corps en échange est le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, pas pour un détail aussi insignifiant que ma virginité arrière. »

Ma dernière remarque a le mérite de le faire sourire. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est fini, j'ai gagné. Il était temps, il est déjà 23h30 et tout reste à faire.

« Et maintenant ? »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, et vais chercher sur ma table de nuit un petit calepin que je trimballe partout. Je commence à écrire frénétiquement : il faut que les termes du contrat soient parfaits, que Lilith n'ait aucun moyen de le contourner. J'arrache la feuille et la lui tend.

« Lis-moi ça. Et avec conviction s'il te plait. »

Il parcourt rapidement des yeux ce qui est écrit et retient de justesse un hoquet de stupeur. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam rouler le long de sa gorge, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Enfin, il se met à lire :

« Je veux que toi, Sam Winchester, mon frère, soit dès à présent et pour toujours le seul garant de ma survie. Je désire t'appartenir corps et âme, et que tu sois celui qui décide de l'heure de ma mort. En échange, je t'offre mes services éternels, et une dévotion absolue, celle-la même que tout esclave doit à son maître. »

« J'accepte les termes de ce contrat, » je réponds en acquiesçant vaillamment. Je ne suis pas plus rassuré que lui même si je tente de montrer le contraire. Si au moins un de nous deux ne tient pas la barre, on n'arrivera jamais au bout du rituel, et il est vital. Ca doit marcher, c'est notre dernière chance. « Il est maintenant temps de me montrer à quel point ta dévotion est grande. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en soupirant. « mais t'es obligé d'avoir l'air si solennel ? Ca a tendance à me crisper un peu. »

« Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter par les pulsions mégalomaniaques de mon personnage. »

Nous rions tous les deux et ça détend légèrement l'atmosphère. Je regarde l'horloge : 23h43. Le temps presse.

« Dean, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Viens là. » je dis en tapotant doucement l'espace libre à côté de moi sur le lit.

Il s'approche mais s'assoit encore à une distance raisonnable. Je soupire, pourquoi rend-il les choses si difficiles ? Je ne veux pax le brusquer mais on ne peut plus attendre. Je l'attire à moi et pose brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaie de se débattre mais abandonne lorsqu'il comprend que je ne le lâcherai pas. Nos langues se rencontrent, hésitantes mais désespérées. C'est une sensation étrange. Peut-être que si j'imagine Jess à sa place… D'autant qu'il doit sûrement faire la même chose de son côté.

Je veux me rappeler le parfum à la vanille de Jess, mais cette odeur de musc et de café est celle de Dean…

Je veux me rappeler la douceur de la peau de Jess, mais cette joue mal rasée appartient à Dean…Dean…

Je veux me rappeler le velouté de la voix de Jess, mais ce timbre grave qui gémit à mon contact est bien celui de Dean…Dean…Dean…

Et je sais que si j'ouvrais les yeux je ne verrai que Dean…Dean…Dean…Dean…

Et curieusement ce n'est pas si désagréable.

Parce que je vais faire l'amour avec un homme que je connais très bien, qui s'appelle Dean, qui est très beau et qui n'est pas mon frère. Pas pour cette nuit.

Alors j'ai le droit de le désirer.

Je me laisse aller à l'allonger sur le lit. L'embrassant toujours, je déboutonne sa chemise et la jette au loin. Je ne l'éloigne que pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, qui part rejoindre sa copine dans un coin de la chambre. Dean n'ouvre pas les yeux, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Je lui caresse le torse avec délectation, et les grognements qu'il pousse me prouvent qu'il apprécie le traitement. Pourtant, il attrape soudain mes mains et les place sur son visage brûlant. Il s'humecte les lèvres avant de parler :

« Laisse tomber ça. Je…On n'a plus le temps. »

Je lève la tête et ne peut que lui donner raison. 23h52. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je me déshabille le plus rapidement possible. Je crois que quelqu'un tape à la fenêtre, à moins que ce soit le vent qui pousse une branche contre la vitre. Dean sursaute, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayé. Sans prévenir je lui enlève son jean et son boxer. Nous sommes nus l'un contre l'autre. Nous venons de passer la croisée des chemins, on ne peut plus reculer. 23h56. J'ai peur que ce soit bien trop court. Je lubrifie comme je peux mes doigts avec ma salive et lui en enfonce un premier par surprise. Tout son corps se tend et sa respiration devient erratique. Je voudrais le rassurer mais parler serait casser le fantasme qu'il s'est construit. Alors je lui taquine gentiment un téton en attendant qu'il se calme, frôlant son sexe tendu de ma main libre pendant que je place ses jambes sur mes épaules. J'enfonce un deuxième et enchaîne vite sur un mouvement de ciseau. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais l'échéance est trop proche : il est 23h59 quand je le pénètre. Je commence doucement et avance petit à petit. Quand minuit sonne son premier coup, je comprends que je dois y aller franchement, quitte à ce qu'il saigne. Je suis le rythme des quatre coups suivants puis accélère. Un petit cri altère ma concentration, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Dean aimait ce que je lui faisais. Il a l'air aux anges, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Au neuvième coup, je sens quelques gouttes de pré-sperme contre mon ventre et entreprend de la masturber. Je sens une vague déferler en moi, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Nous jouissons ensemble lorsque sonne le douzième coup. A ma grande surprise, Dean crie mon nom en même temps que je crie le sien. Alors il a toujours su que c'était moi comme j'ai toujours que c'était lui. Cela fait-il de nous des monstres ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à cette question. Dans la chambre, les lumières se mettent à grésiller avant de s'éteindre complètement, laissant la pièce éclairée seulement par les rayons de lune. Soudain les ombres s'allongent pour devenir des corps, pour former des visages. Dean, qui a toujours les yeux clos, tremble comme une feuille, et je sais que ce n'est pas le coït.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » je lui dis alors que la température monte de plusieurs degrés, comme si les démons avaient apporté un petit bout d'Enfer avec eux. « Tant que je suis là ils ne peuvent pas te toucher. »

« Refais-moi l'amour, je ne me sens en sécurité que quand tu es en moi… »

« Alors regarde-moi cette fois. »

Et je fonds à nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant délicatement. Rien ne presse. Il ne peuvent plus nous atteindre. Normalement. C'est pourquoi je répète inlassablement dans ma tête : « Dean ne mourra pas. Vous ne me le prendrez pas. Il est à moi. » Ces trois phrases tournent comme un leitmotiv alors que je lèche consciencieusement son torse. J'ai envie de descendre plus bas. Je suis de petits baisers mouillés la ligne noire qui mène aux choses sérieuses. J'observe également du coin de l'œil les démons qui, ayant finalement quitté leur enveloppe charnelle, s'affairent à former un dôme tout autour du lit, incapable de traverser une barrière invisible. Dieu soit loué. J'avais raison.

Je prends le sexe de Dean en bouche et entame une descente quand une dizaine de voix confuses forcent en même temps dans mon esprit :

« Arrache-lui sa queue pauvre tâche. Arrache-la et bouffe-la. Tu pourrais la saucer avec son sang, après. »

« Tu crois que Dean t'aime ? Il ne fait que se servir de toi. Demain s'il survit il se cassera et tu seras quand même tout seul. »

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à répandre ta cervelle sur le mur mon petit chat. »

« Et on sera tous là pour t'escorter en Enfer.

Pour ne plus les entendre je me mets à sucer plus vite et plus fort. Je sens ma bouche qui se referme un peu trop parfois mais je parviens à me contrôler de justesse. Quand je sens Dean sur le point de jouir, je lève les yeux et croise les siens. Je remonte pour l'embrasser et il ne s'en plaint qu'à peine. Les démons poussent des hurlements de rage autour de nous et détruisent tout ce que se trouve dans la pièce.

Je profite de l'avantage de nos derniers ébats pour pénétrer Dean directement. Et au moment où nous atteignons l'extase pour la deuxième fois, il me semble que le motel s'écroule autour de nous.

Et moi je m'écroule sur lui, trop fatigué pour continuer. Je reste à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il n'ait plus peur. J'espère que ça aura suffit à les dissuader.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un mal de crâne abominable. Le soleil me dérange, bizarre. En entrouvrant mes lourdes paupières, je constate qu'il ne reste plus rien du motel mis à part notre lit. Pris soudain de panique, je me tourne vers Dean. Il est toujours là, sous moi. Et plus important que tout : il respire.

Il respire. Il est vivant. Je pense que je sauterais partout de joie si mes membres ne me faisaient pas autant souffrir.

Il grogne et ouvre les yeux. Quand il me voit, il me sourit, puis rit franchement en apercevant le soleil. C'est fini, les démons ne reviendront plus pour lui.

Pourtant son rire se fane comme il est venu alors que son regard se fixe sur mes fesses.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire tous les deux… »

Dans un parc à deux pâtés de maisons de là, une petite fille sur une balançoire affichait une moue boudeuse. Ils avaient gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Elle détestait perdre ses jouets, elle préférait les garder pour mieux les casser ensuite.

Blasée, elle jeta un regard lointain sur les autres enfants du parc.

« Lequel je vais tuer aujourd'hui ? »

THE END


End file.
